Mind,Body and Soul:Life's journey
by Innosense
Summary: Ash and May are cornered in friendly territory.The Jenny's want no survivors in Pallet Town.A last ditch assault to rid the world of the couple.Will they suceed?Or can Ash and May pull an escape without Pikachu's help?
1. Chapter 1:Don't know whats ahead

The pair trudged through Pallet town towards a house.

"It's six A.M. Will anyone still be awake?" May asked.

"Probably not but if I know my mom the front door is unlocked." Ash replied. "Come on. We'll grab a bite to eat, get some sleep and visit professor Oak later."

"Yeah, yeah okay. Food sounds good. So does a little sleeee…" May began before she fell asleep in Ash's arms.

"She couldn't wait until we were inside. I guess long range teleporting does that to you. But still. How did she get us from Cerulean to here. I thought she could barely teleport 3 feet. Oh well. I'll ask her when she wakes up." Ash said as he picked her up, his right hand supporting her back while his left hand sat under her knees. "Come on. I'll let you sleep in my bed."

He walked to the door of his house and tried the knob.

"Huh? Mom finally locked the door. Great." Ash looked around for another way in. He looked up at his bedroom window. "Ha ha. Mom must've left it open to let a breeze through. Well, let's see if I can jump like a Lucario as well." Ash told himself before he bent his knees and pushed as hard as he could.

He made it up onto the window sill and slinked under. He walked over to his bed and lowered May onto it. "Sleep tight sweet." Ash whispered as he closed the window. He tip-toed down the stairs and settled onto the couch. He awoke a few hours later to his mom and Professor Oak standing over him. "He mom, hey Professor. What's up?"

Ash's mom quickly hugged him as tight as she could. "Oh my baby are you all right? You're not hurt?"

Professor Oak just stood there and chuckled.

"Mom let go. I'm fine. But I won't be if you keep choking me." Ash said starting to gag.

May heard the commotion downstairs and woke up. "Where am I?" She walked out of the room she was in and headed down the stairs where she found Ash being choked by his mother and Professor Oak laughing under his breath. "Uhhh. What's going on? Should I leave for a bit?" May asked.

"Mom for the last time let go." Ash said as his face turned blue.

"Oh I'm sorry honey." Delia said as she let go of her son.

Ash rolled off the couch and began gasping for breath. "May… I see… you're… awake."

May used her powers to pick Ash up off the ground and put him back on his feet. "Mmmhmm. Kind of hard to stay asleep with all of you down here making a racket."

"Sorry. Mom got kind of excited after I woke up." Ash said before his stomach demanded attention.

Everyone laughed until Mays stomach made its presence noted as well.

"Come on I'll make you some breakfast." Delia said.

"Keep mine in the fridge mom I've got to ask a favor from the Professor." Ash said as he turned to Oak. "You once told me you were working on something that weakened Pokémon energies to make them easier to study."

"Well yes but why do you ask?" Professor Oak stammered.

"I need two of them." Ash replied.

"Pikachu's getting a bit much to handle is he? Speaking of which where is he?" Oak asked.

Ash looked down. "I don't want to talk about it." He said.

Gary arrived at Cerulean hospital.

"That took slightly longer than anticipated. Huh?" Gary exclaimed as he noted a large hole in the side of the hospital. "Swellow. Down there." He ordered his steed.

"Swellow!" Swellow bellowed as it dove toward the hole.

Gary spotted Pikachu as he got closer. When swellow landed he picked up the electric type and noticed the hole through its head for the first time.

Pikachu twitched and opened his eyes. "Pika pi. Pika pi. Pika pi." Was all the mouse Pokémon had to say before he closed his eyes again.

"This is Ash's Pikachu. Come on Swellow. To pallet town." Gary ordered but his bird Pokémon was tired and could barely lift its wings. "All right Swellow you take a break. Come on Arcanine." Gary called back his Swellow and released the giant dog, Arcanine. Hopping on its back he quickly ordered it to take him to Pallet town. The dog complied and jumped out of the hospital before it began to race towards Pallet town.

"You all right Dawn?" Brock asked as his friend came to.

"What happened?" Dawn asked, a little shaken.

"You tried to jump of the top of the Pokémon centre. I caught you though." Brock told her.

"Why? Why did you catch me? I wanted to die. I still do. My life is falling apart. Zoey abandoned me as a friend, Ash somehow escaped the region, May isn't dead and I can't win a contest for the life of me." Dawn broke down into tears again. "I just want to end it all." She said as she jumped out of the bed Brock placed her in and ran towards the cafeteria.

"Dawn wait!" Brock called after her.

Downstairs, Dawn found a knife and was holding it to her throat. "Giratina take me and Arceus receive me." Dawn murmured as she dragged the knife across her throat. Her vision went dark as she saw her own blood hitting the floor. Followed by Brock running in just as she began to fall. Quickly her vision faded to nothing as her breathing stopped.

"Dawn! Dawn wake up!" Brock yelled at her lifeless body.

"Are ya sure we're getting da right people?" Meowth asked.

"I hope so. The twerpette left a note in the basket with names." James responded.

"I hope we're almost done. It's getting crowded up here." Jesse scowled.

"Here you go. Two energy inhibitors. Mind telling me why you need these now?" Oak asked.

"No time." Ash said as he charged and aura sphere before breaking a hole in Oaks wall. He ran back to his house as quickly as he could.

May finished her breakfast just as Ash got back.

"Here May. Wear this around your wrist. If I'm right it should absorb some of our power and release it when we take them off." Ash said after he caught his breath.

"Meaning?" May asked confused.

"Meaning. We put them on, become weaker." Ash said as he strapped his on before he whispered the rest to May.

"Sounds good to me." May said as she took hers and put it on.

"On that subject. How did you teleport us all the way here?" Ash asked.

"I guess I absorbed some of your energy and that gave me the boost I needed." May guessed. "And if you want to know. Pikachu said he was okay dieing the way he did cause he knew you would do the same for him. He just wants one thing in return. For us to take down Misty."

Tears filled Ash's eyes. "He truly was my best friend. I'll do it buddy. I'll do it for you."

"GRAMPS!" Gary called out. "I GOT SOMETHING TO SHOW YOU!" he jumped off Arcanine midstride and skidded to a halt. He recalled Arcanine before he ran up to the hole in his grandfathers lab and stepped through it.

"We got everyone Jess?" Meowth asked.

"Looks like it. Now we just hold until the fireworks show tonight apparently." Jesse said as she read the instructions may had left them.

"Why would they be celebrating when they're on the run?" James asked, not getting it as usual.

"What that means, boytoy, is that there will be an explosion of some sort. We drop in then." One of the passengers clued him in.

"Look!" Another passenger pointed out.

"Jenny's." Zoey scowled. "And there headed for Pallet town.

"Isn't that where one of May's boytoys lived?" The first passenger asked.

"Doesn't matter. We'll knock 'em all out of the park!" a third passenger responded.

A parade of Jenny's marched through Viridian forest, bearing down on Pallet town. "Shoot to kill! Leave no one alive!" The lead Jenny ordered.


	2. Chapter 2:They won't get the best of us

In a white space, two figures stand on the edge. Watching the events unfold.

"Dad. Do you think May will survive this?" A young, bespectacled boy asked the figure next to him.

"I don't know Max. But I hope so." Norman replied.

"Come on. Get those speakers plugged in Mr. Mime. I want to make sure the Jenny's remember this." Ash said as he sifted through a USB's music folder. "Here they are. I've sent everyone on the list you gave Team Rocket a message with their part. Now we need to learn our parts. Come over here May."

"So this is the number you chose for us? I like it. You've already edited the lyrics for us?" May asked as she peered over his shoulder.

"Yup. Got them memorized?" Ash asked.

"Yes." May responded as she slipped her hands over his shoulders to give him a hug.

"Good." Ash said as he turned to face his girlfriend.

"Got anything special in store for the Jenny's? Or do we just take these off and go Primeapeshit?" May asked as she leaned closer to Ash.

"We go Primeapeshit." Ash replied as he leaned closer to her. Their faces now only centimeters apart.

As they leaned in to kiss Ash's Pokédex goes off alerting him of a message.

"Next time love?" Ash asked.

"Next time." May replied.

Ash checked his Pokédex.

"Ugh. It's from Dawn. Pictures are attached." Ash grumbled. "This had better be important bitch… Oh wait. It's from Brock. He's using Dawns Pokédex."

May gasped as she read the message with him. "She's dead?"

"I'm not sure I want to open the picture file now." Ash said.

Mays Pokédex rang. "Let me see who it is." May said as she pulled Dextina out from her pocket. "Who's Zoey?"

"One of my friends." Ash replied. "She must have called you from my address book. I forgot her Pokédex had that hacking routine."

"Hello." May answered.

"Hello. You're May right? Can I speak to Ash?" Zoey asked.

"Sure." May said as she handed her Pokédex to Ash.

"Hi Zoey. I guess you got the message from Brock too?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. I feel terrible. I was the last one to see her as far as I know. And that was when she walked in on me calling you. We kind of got into an argument." Zoey said as she hung her head.

"If you want to back out of this then you can." Ash told her.

"Thanks Ash but… I'm still on your side with this. I won't quit. See you at the show." Zoey said before she hung up.

Ash handed May her Pokédex and took a deep breath. "Picture file, open."

"Gramps you in here?" Gary called out.

"Back here Gary." Came a reply from Oaks lab.

"Gramps I found something you might find interesting." Gary said as he walked toward the lab.

"Well then show me Gary." Oak said as he came out of his lab.

"This." Gary said as he held up Pikachu. "I found him in Cerulean hospital. He said Ash's name three times before… well."

"This is why Ash didn't want to touch on the subject." Oak said as he pulled a surgical flashlight from his jacket. He shined it through the hole in Pikachu's head. "He's not dead… yet. Pikachu brains are set lower than human brains. Closer to the electrical field intermittently emitted by the sacs behind their cheeks. This means that despite physical exhaustion, said Pikachu is left with a mind that is fit as ever. Only Psychic attacks, and powerful ones at that, could disrupt and exhaust the mind of a Pikachu. If left untreated however the hole could open up a pathway for blood trying to reach the brain and he could bleed out." Professor Oak explained to his grandson.

"So you can help him?" Gary asked.

"Yes. But it will take several days of intense surgery." Oak explained. "Quick. Go tell Ash. He's in the town Square with May setting up a stage or something."

"Will do Gramps. See ya!" Gary said as he ran out, jumped through the hole and sprinted towards the town square.

"She slit her own throat?" Ash couldn't get over that fact.

"It's not your fault Ash. Please calm down. I don't like seeing you when you're angry or upset." May pleaded as tears began to fill her eyes. "You've been pacing like that for five minutes."

Ash looked over at May and upon seeing the tears welling up he rushed over to her and hugged her. "Hey, hey, hey. Shhh. Come on now don't cry." Ash said before he kissed her forehead and began stroking her hair. "Calm down. Please May. I don't like seeing you upset either. Let's both try and be happy. For each other."

May threw her arms around him to return the hug and breathed deeply. "For each other. Alright." May calmed down just as Gary ran up.

"Well, well, well. Ashy boy finally has a girl." Gary teased.

"Shut it Gary." Ash said.

"You know I'm teasing you. I came to tell you that Pikachu ain't dead." Gary said.

"What?" Ash asked, stunned.

As Gary explained to Ash how this could be possible. May checked the time on her pokedex.

"5:35 P.M. Less than an hour before the show starts. Seven hours before it's end." May said as she fiddled with the strap on her wrist.

The Jenny's cleared Viridian forest and bore down on Pallet Town. "Thirty minutes of marching and we should reach our destination! Check your weapons and gear now." The lead Jenny ordered. A symphony of clicks, clacks and snaps echoed back through the forest.


	3. Chapter 3:We've learned our lesson

A battalion of Jenny's marched through the empty town.

"Signs everywhere. They all point toward the town square." One Jenny pointed out.

A Colonel Jenny lead attack squad alpha through the North entrance to the town, following the signs to their source.

Up above General of the Army Jenny was in a Yanmega class attack helicopter. "Sniper squad move up." She barked into her headset. "Second squad move it up. You're scouting for Alpha."

Sergeant Jenny from Sinnoh headquarters lead second squad through the streets. "This is creepy General. I think they were expecting us." Sergeant Jenny relayed.

"Did I ask for your opinion Sergeant?" General Jenny asked rhetorically. "No I did not. Now shut your yap and back to work."

"Yes ma'am." Sergeant Jenny replied. "Squad, break. Private, up that building, cover us as we head up the street. Specialist, cover her ass. Everyone else you're with me." She motioned for the two Jenny's to climb to the top of the Oak ranch main building before she headed off towards the centre of town.

"Hey you two. Look sharp. Dem Jenny's about to hit the centre of town." Meowth told his teammates.

"One of the twerps guests still hasn't arrived." Jesse noted as she counted off everyone in their backup balloon behind them.

"Sorry we're late!" A high pitched voice calls out to them.

A girl riding a charizard with a pink bow on it's head appeared and flew up next to them. On the opposite side is another Charizard who growled at a frightened James.

"Oh it's you." Jesse said, with a bored look in her eye.

"Uhh. Jesse… I think she brought a friend." James informed her as he backed slowly towards the other side of the basket.

"Yeah uh, Jess now might be a good time to turn around" Meowth said as he clutched to James leg in terror.

"What?" Jesse roared as she turned around before she came face to face with another charizard. "Oh. Uh. Hi."

The Charizard roared and blew a puff of smoke in Jesse's face.

"We're helping them this time sweetie, cause they're helping you're trainer. Go find him and give him this." The girl assured the Charizard before tossing a necklace with a Pokéball on the end of it over its neck.

The Charizard roared again and flew off after pointing at Team Rocket threateningly.

Ash and May watched over the town square from above, Levitating just high enough that the Jenny's helicopter couldn't see them. May had a pink outline around her body, using her psychic energies to keep her suspended. Ash had a blue flame surrounding him and was using his Aura to keep him from becoming grounded again.

"Isn't flying great Ash?" May asked.

"Yeah. I feel like a Pidgeotto." Ash responded.

"They're about to hit centre square." May pointed at the ground.

"Almost time for the show to begin!" Ash said, flipping upside down as he did.

A charizard flew up next to Ash and roared.

"Charizard! I knew could count on Leeza to get you here." Ash exclaimed as he righted himself.

"You have a Charizard?" May asked, surprise creeping into her voice.

"Yup. " Ash nodded as he pulled the Pokéball from the necklace and recalled Charizard. "Caught him as a Charmander when some dickhead abandoned him to die in the rain."

"That's terrible!" May gasped.

"Yeah. I don't think he ever got over it either, I think he still gets flashbacks when it rains." Ash shook his head and balled his fists. "If I ever see that little shit again I'll flatten him!"

May floated over and hugged him. "I sure you will but right now we gotta focus."

Ash hugged her back and pecked her cheek. "You're right. Focus on the task at hand. Deep breath."

"This is second squad. Town centre looks clear. Alpha you are clear to move up." Sergeant Jenny radioed back to Alpha before switching to squad frequency. "Private, specialist. Get your asses over here."

The two Jenny's moved ahead of the battalion marching behind them and regrouped with their squad.

"Fan out and cover every way in and out of the centre. I don't want any surprises." Sergeant Jenny ordered.

Her squad fanned out as the battalion moved in to the centre.

"Now Ash!" May yelled!

"Hell yeah!" Ash whooped as he dropped like a sky diver.

"Yeee Haaaa!" May hollered as she did the same.

The speakers and laptop fell behind them.

"I hope you're ready for a show cause here we go!" Ash screamed as he dropped.

The Jenny's looked up and saw a pink star and a blue flame dropping straight towards them.

"How did intel miss that?" one Jenny asked?

"Arceus look, it's terror." One Jenny whined.

"Soldier, did I give you permission to bitch?" A lieutenant responded.

Ash and May stopped their descent right above the ground, sending out a huge dust cloud. When the dust cleared a stage had appeared out of nowhere and on it were speakers. Ash and May stood on the stage. Ash shot an Aura sphere into the air and May pierced it with her PSI wave, causing an explosion.

"Guys dats our cue, c'mon lets go." Meowth screamed at Jesse and James as he started piloting the balloon towards the source.

"Here they come May." Ash whispered as he noticed the balloons approaching. He watched as they got closer and closer until they vanished from his sight. "NOW!"

May clicked her fingers and a song started up.

Team rocket jumped out of their balloon and began reciting their motto to their theme music.

"_Prepare for trouble" _Jesse started.

"_Make it double." _James began.

"_To protect the world from devastation" _Jesse formed a V with her body as she fell.

"_To unite all people in every nation" _James ignored the laws of physics by dropping feet first.

"_To denounce the evils of truth and love" _Jesse blew kisses out over the crowd.

"_To extend our reach to the stars above" _James reached up as if reaching for the stars.

"_Jesse" _Jesse flipped and landed in a crouch.

"_James" _James flipped and landed on his head.

"_Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light" _Jesse stood straight with her hair curving toward her back.

"_Surrender now or prepare to fight." _James leant his back against her ass with his legs out, forming an R.

"_Meowth that's right." _Meowth chimed in, because he could.

Everyone in the second balloon leapt out as May clicked her finger to change the song again. Everyone landed in time to the opening beat.

"_We're all here to be masters"_ Ritchie sang before he threw the mic in the air.

"_We're all here to show our skill" _Casey sang before she pitched the mic behind her.

"_We don't care about getting their faster." _Leeza sang before she kicked the mic to the last trainer.

"_Or making it to the top of the hill" _Gary sang before the trainers gathered in groups of two.

"_Each time. We try" _Ritchie and Casey sang.

"_We're gonna get just a little bit better." _Gary sang.

"_Each step. We climb" _Gary and Leeza sang.

"_Is one more step up the ladder" _Ritchie sang before everyone grouped up to sing the chorus.

"_It's a whole new world we live in,"_

"_It's a whole new way to see."_

"_It's a whole new place,"_

"_With a brand new attitude."_

"_But we still gotta catch 'em all."_

"_And be the best that we can be."_

Gary threw the mic straight up and the trainers ran to the side. Drew caught the mic and the Coordinators took the stage.

"_We all want to make a statement."_ Drew sang before he handed the mic off.

"_We all need to carve our mark." _Zoey sang before she threw the mic behind her.

"_Stand alone in a victory circle." _Harley sang before he threw it to the last coordinator.

"_Stake our claim when the music starts."_ Brianna sang before the coordinators mirrored the trainers and formed groups of two.

"_We give it all. We got." _Drew and Harley sang.

"_We will be the very best ever." _Brianna sang.

"_We take our. Best shot." _Zoey and Brianna sang.

"_What we've learned will come together." _Zoey sang before everyone grouped up again for the chorus.

"_It's a whole new world we live in,"_

"_It's a whole new way to see."_

"_It's a whole new place,"_

"_With a brand new attitude."_

"_But we still gotta catch 'em all."_

"_And be the best that we can be."_ As the music stopped everyone struck a pose.

May clicked her fingers again and the song changed one last time.

"_A guy from Pallet Town" _Ash sang before he passed the mic to May.

"_And a girl from Petalburg." _May sang before she passed it back to Ash.

"_The chase ends here."_ Ash sang before May pulled him next to her.

"_Turn the tide around" _the pair sang.

The song became a duet as they sang together.

"_This battle must be won."_

"_Your lesson must be learned."_

"_We've advanced so far."_

"_There's little more to come."_

"_We've made it this far on our way."_

"_We've started all over again."_

"_We're here to be heroes."_

"_We are Pokémon advanced."_

"_We're here to stay."_

"_We're here to be heroes."_

"_So give us just one chance"_

"_And the future will decide"_

"_Whether we will live or we will die."_

"_We're gonna be heroes!"_

At that point everyone called out their Pokémon and sent them to attack the stunned Jenny's.

"Ready May?" Ash asked.

"Ready." May nodded.

The pair focused their energies and unleashed them.

"I hope this works. I saw it in a cartoon once." Ash yelled over the crackling energy.

"Which cartoon?" May asked.

"Something to do with **Dragon** Pokémon's **BallZ**!" Ash called back.

"Fair enough." May shrugged.

Mays hair turned pink as her bandanna flew off. Her eyes turned a shade of aqua and pink cat ears appeared out of her head.

Ash's eyes turned red and a black stripe appeared across his face. His hair turned blue and blue fox ears grew out of his head.

"Yeah, this feels good." May said as she untensed herself.

"Oh yeah." Ash nodded in agreement.

The couple flew up and tested their strength on the helicopter.

"Look out! Here comes a storm!" Ash called as he launched hundreds of thousands of arrow shaped aura projectiles.

"Hows about a little thunder?" May said clapping her hands together and creating an energy wave in all directions.

Misty and Tracey arrived at the scene and saw chaos as on the ground Pokémon dodged bullets and each other while up in the air Ash and May destroyed a helicopter.

Misty growled, still clutching the pistol in her hand.

Tracey watched in an angry shock.

"Misty!" Brock called out from a low flying helicopter.

Misty turned and saw Brock jump out and roll to a stop.

"Brock are you okay?" Misty asked as she ran over to help him up.

"Yeah I'm fine. Guess who I found?" Brock asked as he waved her off.

"Who?" Misty inquired.

Brock stood up to reveal Duplica.

"Duplica!" Misty gasped. "Is she all right?"

"I don't know. I found her near the wreckage of Veilstone game corner." Brock told his fellow gym leader.

Cassidy and Butch watched the ensuing chaos with great pleasure from their vantage point in the air.

"Feels good to be back in uniform. And these jetpacks make it quite easy to survey our little- What the hell?!?" Cassidy screamed.

"What is it?" Butch asked.

"It's dip shit Jesse and dick farm James!" Cassidy responded. "And their helping our little pranks scapegoats!"

"Let's go take them out then!" Butch suggested as he pumped his left fist.

"You!" A voice came from beside them.

"Cassidy and Doltch." A voice came from the other side.

"It's Butch!" Butch screamed before he looked to the side and saw Ash floating next to him.

"Hi. So my girlfriend tells me you were pretending to be us to cause all this." Ash said as he wound up for a punch.

"So? You gonna punch me? Oh I'm so scared! Save me Cassidy save me." Butch teased before he broke out laughing.

"You might want to do that Cassidy." May said as she leaned closer towards the frightened strawberry blonde. "Or are you to Torchicken? Hmmm?"

"Here you go!" Ash yelled as he let the punch loose.

Butches face looked like it turned inside out as he went flying into the ground. His ass creating the perfect ramp for a Jenny with Solanna in the side car of her motorcycle.

"I hope the Squirtle squad is up for this." Jenny wondered aloud.

"I'm sure they'll do fine." Solanna reassured her.

"This is technically treason I'm committing." The Jenny reminded her. "And so are you. The ranger union is working to stop these two."

"Yeah well they can fire me if they want but I'm not going to let my friends down." Solanna told the Jenny.

"Same here." The Jenny nodded.

"Well I'm not going down like Butch did." Cassidy started as she activated her jetpacks weapons. "This neutralizer will keep you two from interfering." Cassidy scowled as she turned to May.

Ash dashed in front of May just as Cassidy hit the trigger. The neutralizer coursed through his body.

"Ash!" May gasped.

"Heh heh. Is that all you got? This feels like something Pikachu would give me." Ash said mockingly.

"No way." Cassidy seemed shocked. "You should have dropped like a rock. This neutralizer is meant to mess with the source of psychic energies and disable the part of the mind that produces it."

"Well there's your problem." Ash smirked. "My powers come from my soul. Sooo…" Ash charged an Aura sphere. "…get lost!"

"Why me?" Is all Cassidy could say before she went flying into the distance.

"Looks like that's the last bit of fun they'll be having for now." Ash said before a sniper round pierced his chest.

"Direct hit. Got you this time boy." The sniper Jenny from the helicopter. "You're next Girlie."

Ash dropped from the sky with May chasing him down.

"Ash! Try to keep yourself in the air!" May called to him.

"I'm trying May but I can't focus." Ash called back through gritted teeth.

Ash hit the ground hard. Thoughts rushed through his mind but the one that stuck the most was 'I'm just glad to be alive.' He picked himself up and looked around. "Misty, Tracey, Brock and Duplica. What are the odds?"

Misty pointed her pistol at Ash's head. "This time there's nowhere to run."

May tried to come down to take the bullet through her stomach but came down to slow and it went through her head, missing her brain by millimeters.

Ash sidestepped but took a hit to his shoulder.

Both of them went sprawling to the ground.

"May are you all right?" was all Ash could think to say.

"Ash. I-I can't move my legs. It feels like they've been fused together." May told him.

Ash looked at her legs and saw what looked to be crystals slowly forming up the length of her body. "What the… It's Lucario all over again." Ash said as he once again remembered the events that transpired in the tree of time.

"I'm crystallizing?" May asked, shocked.

"Yeah, but I'm sure there's a way to break it." Ash said as he crawled towards her. "Maybe more energy will reverse the effects."

Misty aimed again and put a bullet in each of Ash's legs.

"Argh! Ahhhh!" Ash shrieked in pain, but he kept crawling and managed to hit the release button on May's Energy suppressor.

Mays body flooded with power and crystals began to recede. "Thanks Ash."

"Anytime May." Ash said before he fell unconscious.

"Ash!" May called out before she saw he was crystallizing too.

Ash regained consciousness for a few seconds. "This is it huh? This is how the story of Ash Ketchum ends?"

May dropped to her knees next to him. "No. No it's not. I'll get you out of here. We'll go somewhere no one will find us." May said as tears formed in her eyes and she dragged him under a tree.

Ash smiled and chuckled. "That's what I always liked about you May. You never gave up, no matter the odds." Ash said as he unhooked his suppressor and handed it to her. "Send me out with a bang." Ash told her before the crystals grew over his face.

May took the suppressor and hooked it to her left arm. She was fully crying as she pressed the release button on his suppressor and released the energy into her body. "You wanted a bang Ash?" May whispered. "I'll give you a bang that will rock the world!" she screamed as she released all the energy from within her and created a shockwave that swept across the planet, erasing the minds of the Jenny's who prosecuted them of any memories they had of the couple.

In the middle of Viridian forest, Pikachu sensed the energy and jumped off the surgical table Oak had set up and bolted back towards Pallet town.

May was crackling with energy when she slumped next to Ash. The suppressors lay in the middle of the road where Misty, Brock, Tracey and Duplica stood.

"This is how we end, this is how we die, two days have passed and I have lost everything. My family, my friends, my love, my life. But I will rejoin all of you." May said as the crystals reached her arms.

"Pikaaaa!" Pikachu screamed as he ran towards the couple. "Pik pi! Pika pi! Pi Pikachu pika!"

Pikachu jumped into Ash's crystallized lap and touched his tail to May's still growing crystal mass. The crystals took a hold and began to crystallize the electric type as well. He stretched across the couple and let his tail fall to the ground as it got heavier.

"Pikachu." May said sweetly as the crystals reached her neck.

Pikachu looked back at her and nodded. Before he rested his head and the crystals grew over his head.

May looked at Ash and smiled. "I don't mind spending eternity here as long as I'm with you." May said as the crystals grew over her face.

Misty, Tracey and Brock looked on in shock as the trio vanished from life.

Casey, Drew, Leeza, Brianna, Gary, Harley, Ritchie, Solanna, Fire chief Jenny and Team rocket all ran up to see what had happened.

"So that's that huh?" Casey asked sadly.

"I guess. They had such lives ahead of them." Solanna replied.

Jenny stood there in salute.

"For the source of all my aggravation I'm kind of going to miss her." Harley said.

"Cause without her there's nothing to drive you to become better." Drew responded.

Gary simply nodded at his rival.

"Well, I'm to shocked to think of anything to say." Leeza admitted.

"I know how you feel." Ritchie agreed.

"Me too." Brianna nodded, holding back tears.

"Heroes to da end. Ash, May and Pikachu. Good luck to ya in da afterlife." Meowth said.

"Young love leads to a bitter end I guess. They were worthy rivals" Jesse acknowledged.

"Makes me think. Did we make the right choice? Maybe we should start our own team. What did those hicks back in Johto call us? Team Righteous?" James thought.

"Come on everyone we'll drop ya home." Meowth said as he lead everyone off.

Misty, Tracey and Brock began to walk back to their gyms, leaving Duplica slumped against the opposite side of the road.

Had she been conscious she would have seen the crystals glow pink as Mew extracted itself from Mays body. Mew turned into a replica of May before it smiled and ran off into the forest.


	4. Epilogue:Gonna start all over again

Ten years later a mock memorial has been erected around Ash, May and Pikachu's crystallized bodies, a crowd of tourists gathered round as Misty Sketchit and her husband Tracey tell the tale. In the group are two ten year old kids, a girl with long black hair and warm Auburn eyes blue eyes with a Pichu perched on her shoulder. Ashley Ketchum, Delia Ketchum's daughter, and Maxi, a boy with short, spiky brown hair and deep blue eyes, the son of a high profile Petalburg family.

Ashley has just started her Pokémon journey with a Pichu that Professor Oak gave her, a Charizard from the Charific Valley and a Bulbasaur from the Oak Ranch.

Maxi has just started his dream of becoming a top Pokémon coordinator with a Torchic he received from Professor Birch and a Skitty and Beautifly he found in the old Petalburg gym.

"You may have all heard the story in school. That these three were outlaws and were taken down by a fearless Jenny commander who succumbed to her injuries later. Well I'm here to tell you that story is a load of Taurosshit!" Misty started. "If you'll all follow me I'll explain it to you in detail."

The two ten year olds hung back as the group walked off. Staring at the crystallized bodies.

"Hard to believe that was us ten years ago huh?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah. Although I was the girl then." Maxi replied, laughing as he did.

"And Pichu here was a Pikachu. Good times. Oh well. We're starting all over again." Ashley sighed.

"But we're still together." Maxi said cheerfully, putting his hand on Ashley's shoulder.

"Yep." Ashley smiled. "Onward to Pewter city where I'll kick Brocks ass again."

"Pi pichu." Pichu nodded.

"Hey you two!" Came a voice from above the pair. "Need a ride?"

Ashley craned her neck and saw the familiar visage of a Meowth balloon.

"Team Righteous! Hows business." Maxi called up.

"Great! We just got finished dismantling our old employers." James called back.

"So Team Rocket is destroyed?" Ashley asked.

"Yes. All the old operatives bar yours truly are in jail." Jesse responded. "In fact things are going so well that Meowth evolved."

"Oh you've got to let us see that!" Maxi called back.

A Persian stood up and looked over the edge. "I'm about as happy about this as I was suffering from the daily beatings you gave us." He responded, his accent no longer that of a tough guy from the wrong end of Pokéwood but now a suave and sophisticated gentleman. "Ahhh! I hate this new accent."

"Well anyway, thanks for the offer but we'll walk." Ashley nodded.

"Yup Maybe we'll see you again sometime!" Maxi called up to them.

"Maybe! See you two later!" James called back as he waved to the couple walking off.

"Young love leads to a bitter end. But a bitter end often gives way to a brighter future. Not just for the couple but for everyone they know." Jesse smiled.

"Mostly everyone." Persian grumbled.

As they walked off, Ashley called out Charizard and they flew to Pewter city.

Inside Pewter gym Brock is teaching his siblings about the duties of a gym leader.

"Remember, a gym leaders obligations are the gym first, family second and friends third. Next on todays agenda is battling. If a challenger were here I could demonstrate." brock said looking around.

A roar came from outside the gym before the doors opened.

"Brock. Pewter cities gym leader and master of the rock type, you spent eight years travelling the world learning how to become a breeder. After the events ten years ago you returned to your gym duties. 18 years ago I beat when I first started my journey. Now I'm here to do it all over again." Ashley recounted as she walked to the challengers corner of the arena.

"I don't know who you are but you know an awful lot about me girl." Brock said as he stepped into the leaders corner.

"I'm Ashley. Ashley Ketchum." Ashley told her opponent.

Brock looked on stunned before he shook his head. "Well ASHley. It doesn't mater who you are or were. You are not winning here. Not with just that Scrawny little Pichu anyway."

"We're not gonna take that are we buddy?" Ashley asked Pichu.

"Pichu." Pichu shook his head.

"Come on Brock Show me what you got!" Ashley taunted.

"Very well." Brock sneered as he called out a Steelix. "Remember this guy?"

"Yeah actually I do. I also remember that steel types are weak to fire." Ashley said as she tapped her chin with a fake look of thought.

"And who do you have? Cyndaquil?" Brock teased.

"Nope. Better." Ashley said as she motioned to Maxi.

A roar was heard from outside as Maxi opened the door and let Charizard in.

"Oh you have got to be shitting me? Tis is a bad dream right?" Brock asked.

"Oh no. This is real." Ashley said with a smirk.


End file.
